Official Light Inspector
by lilachic
Summary: Lorelai and Luke take a walk in the snow


Title: Official Light Inspector  
  
Notes: I don't own these characters, Amy Sherman-Palladino and Dorothy Parker Drank Here do. I am not using them for profit in any way. Enjoy. This is my first Fan fiction.  
  
Spoilers: Up to "The Bracebridge Dinner"  
  
Mid December, Stars Hollow  
  
Lorelai was bored. Rory was with Dean, Sookie was with Jackson, and the Inn was so quiet it didn't need her tonight. She was all snuggly enjoying the winter night with a cup of coffee just relaxing in front of the tv, but then she saw it, the enemy, Martha Stewart.  
  
"Tonight we'll replicate the White House in gingerbread, then we will show you how to make your own soap and candles to give as gifts in 36 easy steps."  
  
"Aaaaah! Must get out of house before Martha and her crafty ways take over my brain." Lorelai screamed as she ran out the door quickly grabbing her jacket on the way. As soon as she got away from the sound of Martha's voice she started to feel better, calm almost. "Well some people celebrate holidays by Martha Stewarting it up, but I prefer to kick back." She thought as she started to walk around Stars Hollow.  
  
It was a beautiful night and most people had some sort of lights up decorating their houses for the coming holiday and though it wasn't snowing Lorelai could feel the snow coming. It would make the lights look so pretty, she hoped it would hurry up and get there soon.  
  
"Of course this outing would be nowhere without coffee, besides I'm hungry, that pizza didn't really fill me up." So Lorelai casually headed toward Luke's as she continues to walk and look at the lights. She hated that this time of year was so dark, but she loved the way the lights brightened up everything again.  
  
Finally she got to Luke's.  
  
"Coffee please, and a muffin, chocolate chip if you've got one." Lorelai ordered.  
  
"Fine, just eat the stuff that you know is going to kill you." Luke replied.  
  
"Good." Lorelai said as Luke set down a cup of coffee and a muffin in front of her. "I will now have fuel for my important business."  
  
"Business?"  
  
"Yeah. I have the important business of having to walk around and assess all the lights and decorations of Stars Hollow, very important stuff, Taylor in fact appointed me official holiday light inspector."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had you going till I mentioned the official light inspector right? Well that's what I'm going to do anyway and" Lorelai leaned close into Luke so she could smell the kind of soap he used, Dial, a very boring soap, but oh so right for Luke "it's going to snow." She whispered.  
  
"Actually you had me going till you mentioned Taylor. Taylor would never appoint you for anything. But he would like to have an official light inspector, someone to make sure that Stars Hollow is properly decorated, with the snowmen, Santas, reindeer, and other commercial crap that goes along with this holiday. And too many lights start to make my head hurt, and then if it's snowing I fall down cause I can't focus on walking cause my head hurts from all the lights."  
  
"I think we have a new scrooge on our hands here. Luke, How can you not like lights and holiday decorations, it makes the night seem cozier and kind of romantic, especially in the snow, the whole world becomes white and pure and light. Here you should come walk with me and look at the lights, then you'll feel better about them." Lorelai said a she grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him out from behind the counter.  
  
"I can't just leave the diner."  
  
"Luke, before I came in the place was deserted, besides Jess can take care of things."  
  
"Oh great. The place will be burnt down by the time I come back." Luke said as he finally succumbed to Lorelai's whim.  
  
  
  
"See how beautiful it is." Lorelai asked. They had been walking for about forty-five minutes and had seen almost all the decorations in Stars Hollow. Lorelai oooohed and ahhhhed at each house, whereas Luke just grunted.  
  
"I guess it's alright, a little too much sparkle for taste." Luke replied.  
  
"Oh that's the best part, the sparkle and the more the better, like that house with the 10 Santas, including the one with Mrs. Claus and all the reindeer."  
  
"Was that the one with the five nativity scenes and the huge dreidel next to the menorah?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it, it's my favorite. Imagine how it would look with snow. It certainly is cold enough." Said Lorelai as she hooked her arm through Luke's and snuggled a bit closer to him for warmth. Luke just looked ahead trying not to notice Lorelai so close to him. Just then a flake of snow floated down and perched on Lorelai's nose. She saw it and squealed with delight. Soon they were walking wordlessly through a whirling world of snowflakes that peppered the air around them and had begun to stick the grass and sidewalks.  
  
Lorelai was completely content walking in a world of snow, while Luke was anything but, he was certainly not used to having Lorelai this close to him and her quiet contented state made him even more nervous. She was completely quiet taking in the snow, while Luke felt as if the snow was falling through a field of electricity that they were creating from the simple spot where their arms were linked.  
  
But Luke was beginning to soften. "Maybe the lights and the snow aren't so bad, especially when you have someone to share them with." Luke said as she looked into Lorelai's eyes.  
  
"See, I knew I could convert you to my ways." Lorelai said with an evil laugh, as they approached the diner.  
  
"Thank you for sharing the lights and the snow with me." Luke said as he hugged Lorelai and wanted to kiss her, but chickened out and laid a peck on the top of her head and quickly rushed back inside the diner so Lorelai wouldn't see that he was blushing. She was blushing too, but she knew better than to pursue at that moment. She had felt the same electricity that Luke had felt, but she knew he wasn't ready and she didn't want to ruin the beautiful thing they had. Besides there were many more nights of snow coming and many of those she hoped to spend walking with Luke. So she returned home where she knew Rory would be waiting with coffee and donuts so they could welcome the snow at midnight. 


End file.
